Ghost of a Rose
by Tragic Alchemy
Summary: Songfic based on a Blackmore's Night song. Mawata's white roses leave an effect on Sasame. Reviews wanted!


A/N: Another Songfic! Oh, the excitement! This one is based off a gorgeous song by Blackmore's Night. When I heard the song, I was reminded of Sasame. Long live Sasame and Mawata! Please read and review! Much love to all!

Disclaimer: Pretear nor the lyrics of "Ghost of a Rose" are mine.

"Ghost of a Rose"

Song Recorded By: Blackmore's Night

His deep violet eyes scanned the exterior of the Awayuki mansion. Unsure of what he was looking for, Sasame followed the length of the mansion from left to right and began to step forward. He caught sight of an azure glint from the corner of his eye and noticed Hayate carrying loads of sand and soil around the left side of the house. 'Working again, I suppose,' he thought and decided to circle around the opposite end of the house.

Upon clearing the corner, the vast lawn of green velvet unfolded before him, and he could hear the flowing water of the precious crystal pond. He shuffled his feet through the grass, taking his time and studying his surroundings. The sun reflected off the teal curls of a figure before him, and he focused his eyes upon her.

Mawata was standing with her back to Sasame, and she seemed to be carefully examining something. Sasame smiled to himself and made his way toward her, brushing silver strands of hair away from his eyes with the back of his hand.

((The valley green was so serene. In the middle ran a stream so blue. A maiden fair, in despair, once had met her true love there, and she told him…))

Sasame approached her with silent steps. When he had reached her, he peered over her shoulder wondering what she was doing. In front of her was a healthy rose bush covered with white blossoms. Her slender fingers caressed the petals of a few select flowers, and the sweet fragrance was enchanting.

"White roses?" Sasame questioned. Mawata gasped in surprise and quickly turned to face him. Her glowing locks perfectly framed her gentle face, and her eyes glittered with passion.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Am I not allowed to take advantage of the descent weather and venture to places I've never been before?" he retorted. Mawata rolled her eyes.

"What are you talking about, Sasame? We both know you've been here plenty of times."

"True," he began. "But this is the first time I have gotten to see your gorgeous rose bush." Mawata's stare returned to the roses, and her face glowed in pride.

((She would say, 'Promise me when you see a white rose you'll think of me. I love you so. Never let go. I will be your ghost of a rose.'))

"I've been tending to these for quite some time now," Mawata explained. "White roses are my favorite. They're so sensitive, yet secretive."

"Like you?" Sasame asked, his voice low and comforting. Mawata drooped her head and tried to hide her blushing cheeks.

"I guess you could say that," she admitted. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, and Sasame could hear it clearly. He fought back a smirk and made a conversational attempt.

"So, what secrets do you withhold, Miss Mawata?" She glared at him with narrowed pupils, but his soulful eyes smiled in return.

"You already know many of my secrets, Sasame. After all, I am your number one fan."

"Of course, but I have a feeling there's so much more than that," he responded. Sasame reached out to the alabaster blossoms and softly fingered the fragile petals.

"And like these white roses, I believe you try to hide your beauty from the world." Mawata's face became a bright shade of crimson.

"You really think so?" Mawata asked in a weak whisper while keeping her eyes on the perfect flowers.

((Her eyes believed in mysteries. She would lay amongst the leaves of amber. Her spirit wild, heart of a child, yet gentle still and quiet and mild, and he loved her…))

"Yeah, I really do think so," Sasame confirmed, moving his body closer to her. She reached to the rose Sasame was touching and removed the blossom from its spot on the bush.

"I would like for you to have this one. Just promise me that it will help you remember me," Mawata said, turning to him. Her eyes widened when she realized how close they were to each other.

"How could I forget you?" Sasame asked, accepting the gift. Mawata merely shrugged while trying to back away, but Sasame quickly planted a soft peck on her cheek before letting her escape. She continued to retreat until she was out of his reach and held her hand to her tingling cheek, smiling secretly to herself.

((When she would say, 'Promise me when you see a white rose you'll think of me. I love you so. Never let go. I will be your ghost of a rose.'))

"It was good to see you again, Sasame," she said without locking her eyes with his. Sasame studied the rose in his hands and allowed the light breeze to rustle his hair.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, there are other duties I need to tend to," Mawata finished and turned to walk away.

"Please, wait," Sasame called after her, but she ignored his plea. He took a few hurried strides to catch up with her, and he reached for her hand. She immediately stopped and whirled around to face him. Sasame's eyes were filled with overwhelming honesty and certainty, and Mawata became entranced.

"I wanted to thank you for the lovely rose," he told her, his eyes still pulsing with vitality.

"It… It was… my pleasure," she stumbled, breaking free from his powerful stare.

"You will forever be a white rose to me," he declared while offering her a welcoming smile.

"I must go," Mawata insisted and attempted to leave again, pulling her hand away from his.

She walked off without another word but stopped in her tracks before clearing the area. She turned again to face Sasame who was still peacefully smiling. Mawata went thoughtful for a moment but brushed it off, and she allowed a whole-hearted smile to spread across her lips, returning Sasame's previous offer. He accepted the kind gesture with a nod, and Mawata resumed her exit.

Still grinning, Sasame realized that he had never seen her smile like that before. It was a true smile from the heart. He gazed down at the rose she had given him and lost himself in its fine detail.

((When all was done she turned to run, dancing to the setting sun as he watched her, and ever more he thought he saw a glimpse of her upon the moors forever…))

Later that week…

"Great session, Sasame! Our ratings are now skyrocketing!"

Sasame arose from his seat and headed towards the door.

"I'll see everyone tomorrow," he called to those still working. He exited though the front door and descended the steps of the station.

The weather was calm and cool: perfect for an afternoon's walk. Sasame took advantage of the opportunity and followed the sidewalk through the town. Crossing streets and rounding corners when he needed, Sasame took in the sweet breeze that kissed his skin.

He continued his walk until he came across a small flower shop that wasn't getting much business. He glanced inside and noticed many bright shades of pinks, reds, and purples. One of the florists, a shaggy and gray haired elderly man, was pulling a sale cart out onto the sidewalk. A small banner was stretched across the base stating 'All Roses 10-percent Off.'

'Roses?' Sasame questioned to himself. The old man left the cart and returned inside, so Sasame decided to browse though the roses. He lightly fingered the pink and yellow roses. He circled the cart and focused upon the red roses. His eyes scanned the many blossoms but froze upon one in particular. There, in the middle of the many red roses, was a single white rose. The image of Mawata and her beloved smile flashed before his eyes.

"Mawata," he whispered. "My white rose."

"You like roses?" the elder florist asked.

"Just white roses," Sasame responded, removing the white blossom from the cart.

"Why white roses?"

"They're so sensitive, yet secretive," Sasame declared.

"Oh, I understand. It's a woman…" the florist mumbled, but Sasame didn't mind the accusation.

"I'll take this one," he said, sliding the elder his payment with a "keep the change." Before the elder could express his gratitude, Sasame was already walking away. He carefully examined the white rose he held in his hands, and he continued his walk, thinking only of Mawata.

((He'd hear her say, 'Promise me when you see a white rose you'll think of me. I love you so. Never let go. I will be your ghost of a rose.)) 

Fin


End file.
